Trapped in Kagome's Time
by Yume Senshi
Summary: I'm not that good at summeries.
1. Explanation

Disclaimer :I do not own Inuyasha or anything associated with Inuyasha. I do however own Yume.

OK. Before I actually start writing the fanfiction I want to explain some things. First, Rin does not exist. Instead there is a female half dog demon, half human, named Yume. She looks to be about 18, but of course since she is a demon she is much, much older. There isn't much else to say, except that something weird happens after Yume falls into the Bone Eater's Well, Sesshomaru tries to catch her and they end up in Kagome's time. They are stuck there. Later on, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala are transported though the well. The well doesn't work when they try to get back. So basically, the well is malfunctioning, letting people through who shouldn't be able to through and then not letting them go back. Kagome can go back and forth but there is no point without the others being there. If any questions or anything like that come up in the reviews I will do my best to answer them.


	2. How It Started

**_How It Started_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything associated wit h Inuyasha. Yet…. But I do own Yume.

A girl who looks to be about 18, has short (boy's cut) gold hair, silver dog ears and is wearing a red (boy's) kimono picks herself up off the ground. She looks around at the four walls then up at the roof of a building above her. Then she looks up at the taller man beside her. He has long silver hair, a blue moon on his forehead, red marks on his cheeks, pointy ears, golden eyes, and a big fluffy thing draped over his right shoulder.

She looks down at the ground as she says in a timid voice, "Lord Sesshomaru? Where are we?"

When Sesshomaru doesn't answer she looks up at him. He is looking down at her. Their eyes meet briefly but then she quickly averts her gaze.

"I don't know, Yume." Sesshomaru finally says.

** Earlier**

Yume, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and AhUn (They still have the same name even though Rin doesn't exist.) are walking through a forest. Sesshomaru is in the lead with Jaken slightly behind him. Yume is leading AhUn behind them. They come up to a well. Yume drops AhUn's reins, and runs ahead to the well.

She leans over the edge and says, "Wow! It's really deep. I can't see if it has any water in it"

"Yume, be careful." Sesshomaru says as he catches up to her.

Yume leans in a little further as she says, "Don't worry, Lord Sesshomaru. I'll be o-Ahhhhhhh."

Yume leans a little too far in and falls forward. Sesshomaru moves forward to catch her but misses. He flies after her. She keeps falling until she hits the ground. She disappears. Sesshomaru tries to land but he keeps going. There is a mixture of colors around him. Finally the colors disappear and he is standing in a well.

Yume gets up, looks around, then asks, "Lord Sesshomaru? Where are we?"

He looks down at her for a while. She meets his gaze for a moment but then she looks back down.

Sesshomaru watches her for a little while longer before says, "I don't know, Yume."


	3. Stuck

**_Stuck_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything associated with Inuyasha. Yet……. I do however I do Yume.

If some of the characters are OOC please don't get mad. I write the way I see the characters.

Sesshomaru and Yume hear a female voice.

"Inuyasha," the female voice yells, "hurry up!"

"I'm coming! I'll be there in a moment, Kagome!"

Kagome's head appears above the well.

She stares at the two for a while before she yells, Inuyasha!"

"I'm coming! Be patient!" Inuyasha yells.

"Inuyasha! Get in here right now!"

Inuyasha's head appears above the well.

"What is it wo-" Inuyasha starts to say but then he sees the two below him. "Sesshomaru." Inuyasha says, "What are you doing here and how did you get here!"

"Even if I did know," Sesshomaru says, "I wouldn't tell you."

"Did you fall into the well?" Kagome asks.

"No," Sesshomaru says, "I flew."

"You need to go back now!" Inuyasha yells, "You don't belong in this time!"

Yume moves a little closer to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha is starting to scare her. Her movement causes Inuyasha to notice her.

"Who the hell are you?" he yells at her.

"I – I – I'm –" She tries to answer but all she manages is stutters.

"Leave her alone." Sesshomaru says, "Who she is, is none of your business."

Yume moves closer so that her shoulder is touching Sesshomaru's upper arm and whispers, "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

'Poor girl' Kagome thinks, 'She looks so scared. Inuyasha is only making it worse.' "To get back," Kagome says out loud, "You will have to climb out then jump back in."

Yume looks up at Sesshomaru and waits for him to fly out and she will climb out after him. She is surprised when he grabs her around the waist and flies out of the well. He lands and puts Yume down.

"You go first." Sesshomaru says to Yume.

Yume walks over to stand on the edge of the well. She jumps in and lands crouching. The colors never come.

She climbs out, turns to Sesshomaru, and says, "It didn't work. I think we're stuck here."


	4. New Arrivals

**_New Arrivals_**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of that stuff associated with Inuyasha. However I do own Yume.

**A/N**: Sorry this took so long I never got a chance to work on it and when I did the floppy disk wouldn't work so what I did do on it was lost. By the way, if any of the characters are OOC I'm sorry. It is just that I write about them the way I see them, and usually that is different from the way every one else sees them. I think that Sesshomaru is really OOC. Once again, I'm sorry to those who don't like it.

"You can't be stuck here!" Inuyasha yells, "Try again!"

Inuyasha grabs Yume's wrist and tries to pull her to the edge of the well. Before Sesshomaru can react, Yume's fingernails grow longer, harder, and sharper. She scratches Inuyasha across the cheek. Four lines of blood appear across his cheek. Inuyasha backs away and Yume runs behind Sesshomaru.

"Man," Inuyasha says, "That actually hurt."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome says, "You're bleeding!"

"That is usually what happens when a demon scratches you." Inuyasha says.

"You brought that upon yourself." Sesshomaru says, "You shouldn't have underestimated the girl."

"Come with me Inuyasha." Kagome says grabbing Inuyasha and dragging him out of the room, "I will bandage the scratches so they will stop bleeding."

When they leave the room Sesshomaru turns around to face Yume.

"Are you alright?" He asks her.

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru." She replies quietly as she stares at the ground, "He was hurting me. It was a natural reaction."

"You don't have to apologize." Sesshomaru says, "It was his own fault."

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Yume asks still staring at the ground.

"What is it Yume?" Sesshomaru asks.

"I'm sorry."

"I already told you it—"

"No," Yume looks up at Sesshomaru, "I'm sorry. It is my fault we are here. If I had been more careful I wouldn't have fallen in the well, you wouldn't have come after me, and we wouldn't be here." She stares back at the ground when she is finished.

"Don't worry about it. We will get back."

"What just happened?" A male's voice asks from the well.

"I don't know." A female's voice replies.

"I think we are in Kagome's time." A little boy's voice says.

"That's impossible." The male says again,

"Only Inuyasha and Kagome can go to Kagome's time." The female says.

Yume walks over to the well and looks down. She sees a monk, a demon slayer, a little fox demon, and a two-tailed cat.

"Let's get out of here." The monk says, "Sango you go first. Then you, Shippo. I will carry Kilala."

Sango starts to climb. Yume quickly backs away and hides behind Sesshomaru.

"Miroku!" Sango yells, "Do you mind! Keep your hands to yourself!"

Sesshomaru and Yume hear what sounds like a slap. Sango climbs over the top of the well. Then she helps Shippo and Miroku, who has a red handprint on his face. Kilala jumps off of Miroku's shoulder after he climbs over the side. Yume looks around Sesshomaru and studies the group a little more. As they start to turn around she ducks back behind him.

"It's Sesshomaru!" Shippo says.

"That's why Jaken was by the well." Sango says.

"He must have fallen in the well." Miroku says.

Yume comes out from behind Sesshomaru and yells, "Lord Sesshomaru did not fall into the well! He flew in! After I fell in!"

Yume realizes that the new people know that she is there now. She clamps her hand over her mouth and disappears behind Sesshomaru again.

"Who was that?" Miroku asks.

"That's not of your business." Sesshomaru replies.

"Do you know where we are?" Sango asks.

"Why don't you ask Inuyasha and Kagome?" Sesshomaru says. "It's okay. You can come out."

Yume comes out from behind Sesshomaru and stands beside him, watching the others.

"Go find Inuyasha. Tell him his friends are here. Then come right back." Sesshomaru tells Yume.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Yume says as she leaves the room.

Yume walks out the door and is immediately lost. She sees a boy walking by so she calls him over.

"Where is Inuyasha?" She asks him.

The boy studies her for awhile before he says, "Follow me. I'll take you to where he is."

The boy walks to another building and Yume follows him. They go in, up some stairs, and down a hallway. They stop in front of a door.

"He's in there." The boy says, "He has some scratches and Kagome is bandaging them."

"Thank you……" Yume says.

"Sota" the boy says, "My name is Sota."

"Thank you, Sota." Yume says.

Yume opens the door and walks in. Kagome is in the process of trying to bandage Inuyasha's cheek up.

"C'mon, Kagome," Inuyasha says, "All I needed was to wash the scratches up. I don't need a bandage."

"Hold still." Kagome says, "It will heal faster."

"I don't need the bandage!" Inuyasha yells trying to push Kagome away.

"Your friends are here." Yume says then turns around and leaves.

Kagome and Inuyasha watch her leave.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Inuyasha asks.

"We better go find out." Kagome says.

They leave the house and head back to the building with the well in it. Before they can go inside they hear someone scream.

"Ahhhh! Stay away from me!"

"I think that was the girl." Inuyasha says.

"I wonder who she was talking about." Kagome says, "Can't be Sesshomaru. C'mon let's go."

They walk inside to find Yume behind Sesshomaru. She is holding on to the back of his clothes and peeking around him.

"What's going on in here?" Inuyasha asks.

Yume jumps and turns around. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She says, "I didn't mean to it's just that he…. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize." Sesshomaru says, "It's his own damn fault."

Inuyasha and Kagome walk past Sesshomaru. They see Sango holding a cloth against Miroku's cheek. Kilala looks like she is ready to change. Shippo is trying to see if Miroku is alright.

"She scratched me!" Miroku says.

"You deserved it. If you weren't such a pervert it never would have happened." Sango says.

Kagome sighs as she says, "Good thing I brought the bandage with me. Inuyasha I don't really feel like going to get another one so you don't have to wear one."

"Come, Yume." Sesshomaru says, "We're leaving."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Yume says.

"Inuyasha don't let Sesshomaru leave!" Kagome says, looking up from bandaging Miroku.

"Why not?" Inuyasha says, "It will be better if he leaves."

Kagome finishes bandaging Miroku, turns around to face Inuyasha, puts her hands on her hips, and says, "Think about it Inuyasha. Sesshomaru let loose in modern Japan. What if a car hits him or something like that?"

"Good." Inuyasha says, "We'll never have to worry about him again."

"I'm not worried about him." Kagome says, "He probably will survive. I'm worried about the car, the driver of the car, and whoever else happens to be riding in the car. I don't think Sesshomaru would go easy on them."

"Damn it!" Inuyasha says, "I thought I had found a way to get rid of Sesshomaru without any trouble at all. If the driver doesn't want to get hurt then maybe he shouldn't run into Sesshomaru."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome says, "You're hopeless."

Ummmm….. Inuyasha, Kagome." Shippo says.

"What!" Inuyasha and Kagome yell at Shippo at the same time.

Shippo backs away a little as he says, "I don't mean to interrupt but while you two were arguing, Sesshomaru and that girl left."

"Inuyasha." Kagome says, "Go after him right now!"

"No!" Inuyasha says.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yells.

Inuyasha falls face first into the ground. As he gets up he says, "Fine, fine. I'll find Sesshomaru. But I won't like it."

They go out to the street and look around.

"I don't see Sesshomaru anywhere." Sango says.

"Guys," Kagome says, "I think we have released trouble into modern Japan."


End file.
